SO GAY 4 HUSBAND
by onigiridesu2.0
Summary: Hawke decides to create a playlist for Fenris; Fenris isn't exactly thrilled, but he just can't say no to his boyfriend's puppy eyes. Hawke's taste for pop music couldn't be so bad, right? Based on baeofthechampion's fenhawke playlist, 'SO GAY 4 HUSBAND'. MaleHawke/Fenris, Modern Day Settings, a lot of fluff


Hi, this is my first story here! Also my first fenhawke story, so I hope you enjoy it. It was based on baeofthechampion's fenhawke playlist 'SO GAY 4 HUSBAND' and it is perfect, everyone should listen to it XD

Playlist link: tinyurl ph3hsye

Cover by _mensrightshotline_ (tinyurl q5o2kvt)

Also, this AU is like a modern day Thedas, where elves, dwarfs etc. are still around. Magic is also a thing here, but a little less important than in the game

* * *

"Hawke."

"Fenris."

"What _is_ this?"

"It's a mixtape for you! Well, not really a mixtape - those things are really old. But it's a playlist I made for you!" Hawke answered, beaming.

"A _what_?" Fenris looked at him as if the man had just grown another head, not quite liking where the conversation was going.

"Well, with all the 'I prefer to listen to music and brood at a corner than talk to you all' attitude you have, I thought you would like this! Besides, you really could use some cheering up now and then, and you can listen to this when you're feeling down and I'm not there." Hawke answered with a smile; he had a feeling his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate the idea, not with _Fenris'_ music taste, so he already knew what to do in case the elf refused to listen.

"I don't have an _attitude_ , it's not my fault people don't want to talk to me." Fenris huffed and eyed the ground, tiptoeing around what to say next. "…Garrett, I… appreciate the gesture, but I'm not sure if this is…" He continued, already dreading his boyfriend's _awful_ music taste. It wasn't as if Hawke's music taste was so bad, but Fenris hated most pop songs – he preferred heavy metal over anything -, and pop songs just happened to be what composed Hawke's life. Also, the day he had to put up with two hours of catchy pop songs _and_ Hawke singing along to all of them - _Hello Kitty_ included, which, in his opinion, belonged to hell -, all because he had made the terrible choice of letting his boyfriend choose that trip's playlist, _that_ was the day he sworn to never listen to anything Garrett liked again.

Looking at Garrett's big puppy eyes, though – honestly, it was him who had the puppy eyes, not Fenris –, he thought that maybe he could reconsider his decision.

"… Ugh, alright, Garrett. Give it to me." Fenris sighted, and Hawke knew the elf was only doing that for his amusement. He took the CD and put it in Fenris' notebook; while waiting for the old thing to load, the elf made himself comfortable and sat in between Hawke's legs, leaning against the man's chest.

They were both sitting on Fenris' sofa, which was as comfortable as it was old – but then, what wasn't old or broken in that house? The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, his bed was harder than the floor, there were bugs everywhere and he didn't have a heater - plus the window was broken, so it was always cold. Hawke always complained about the mess that was the elf's apartment, saying it wasn't good for him to live there, but it's not like he _needed_ a better one – or like he had the money to afford it; being an unknown writer _really_ didn't pay well. Sure, Garrett had offered for Fenris to live in his house in Hightown, but Fenris liked his own space, shitty or not.

The CD loaded and Hawke hugged him, his head on Fenris' shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

"You're going to love it, Fen."

" _That_ , we'll see."

The first song started. Fenris groaned, already feeling like this was a bad decision.

"I'm not going to like any of this, am I?" He asked as _Hey Mickey_ , by Toni Basil, started to play. Hawke laughed, and wriggled his eyebrows.

" _That_ , we'll see." He then started to loudly sing along next to Fenris' ear, annoying the elf even more, who spent the entire song telling Hawke to shut up.

Fenris was almost relieved when the notebook, and Hawke, went quiet; then, the next one started.

"You cannot be serious." Garrett didn't even answer Fenris, he just continued to sing along, now to _Call Me Maybe_ – another song Fenris dreaded. Also one that he, _unfortunately_ , knew the lyrics of because of how much it played on the radio. He sighed as Hawke laughed, saying that Fenris should just give up and enjoy the song. Not being able to resist, the elf started to sing as well, although much more silently than his boyfriend.

"See? It wasn't so bad." Hawke said as the song ended, a smile on his face. Fenris still wasn't really sure what he was doing listening to that, but, as _Alone_ _Together,_ by Fall Out Boy, started to play, he decided he'd give his boyfriend the benefit of doubt.

"This one isn't as bad as the others, I'll give you that."

"Oh, please, I know you loved the others as well. Don't think I didn't see you singing along to Call Me Maybe." Hawke said, laughing at Fenris's expense.

"… I just happened to know the lyrics, ok?."

"Whatever makes you feel better, love."

They quietly listed to the rest of the song, Fenris feeling a little bit more annoyed at his boyfriend's smile than at the awful playlist he was listening to. When the next song started, the elf paid attention to the lyrics, his irritation fading as the track progressed. He hung his head low while listening to it, Hawke humming behind him, not saying a word. _'And I know you feel isolated, you're my pretty boy always', huh? Hawke, you are such an idiot._

When the song was ending, Garrett left his place and sat beside Fenris, holding the elf's hand.

"So, did you like this one?"

Embarrassed, Fenris buried his face in Hawke's chest, mumbling a low 'shut up, you fucking dork'. Hawke smiled and hugged his boyfriend, kissing the top of the elf's head.

"See, I said you would like at least one. It's called 'Pretty Boy', by the way."

As the song finished, Fenris lifted his head and looked lovingly into Hawke's eyes, putting a hand on the man's cheek.

"…Yes, I…" The next song started playing.

It was _Hello Kitty_.

Fenris skipped the song as fast as he could.

" _Rude_." Garrett said looking mildly offended.

"I _refuse_ to listen to that abomination again."

The song that played next was another one that Fenris was, unfortunately, familiar with.

" _Get out of this house_." He said to Garrett, who was loudly singing along to _My Boyfriend_ , by Bubbles. The elf sighed and looked at the ceiling, as if asking himself why he was even dating that man. Hawke slung his arm across Fenris' shoulders and started dancing, pushing Fenris left and right and deepening the elf's frown.

When _Hooked On A Feeling_ started playing, Hawke was still dancing, which he promptly continued to do, much to Fenris' annoyance. The elf didn't even say anything as he was dragged along by his boyfriend, silently trying to appreciate one of the rare non-rock songs he actually liked. As the song's chorus started, he started to hum along to it, a little less irritated at Hawke and his stupid playlist. Much to Fenris' joy, Hawke chose that moment to stop dancing and kiss him on the cheek, also starting to sing along.

The song finished and they both leaned against the sofa, feeling the mood a lot better after that. Fenris leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, entwining their fingers as he sat down, a small smile on both of their faces. _Countdown_ , by Beyoncé, started to play and the elf's frown came back for a second before he realized which song it was.

"What? ... Oh… I like this one. This was a good choice."

Hawke looked at him, shocked that his brooding boyfriend was admitting to actually like anything that wasn't the awful heavy metal songs the elf listened to. To be honest, Hawke was willing to skip the song just so the mood wouldn't be ruined, and he was more than happy to realize that it wouldn't be necessary. _It's_ Beyoncé _, who in their right minds would want to skip Beyoncé?_

Fenris, noticing Garrett's expression, said:

"What? It's _Beyoncé_."

"… I'm as surprised as glad to know that we agree on that."

The song finished and Fenris crossed his arms, groaning as he recognized the next one as one of the songs Garrett continuously played on their roadtrip.

"Did you even think when you put this on in?"

"But it's _It's Raining Men_! And I even put the heavy metal remix for you." He answered, smiling. "Besides, it kind of fits you."

Fenris' disgusted face as he rolled his eyes at Hawke was worth every one of the insults the elf threw at him later.

 _You Make My Dreams Come True_ , by Hall and Oats, started to play, and Fenris looked at Hawke with _that look_ again.

"I am close on giving up on you, Garrett." He said, annoyed at the song. "But these lyrics are passable, so I won't say anything."

"I know you love it, you just can't hide it, Fen." Hawke grinned and kissed Fenris' cheek again, calming the elf down a little.

"Do I have to listen to all of it?"

"Yes."

" _Ugh._ "

Fenris thought he was going to be glad when the song ended, but as _Ignition (remix)_ , by R. Kelly, started playing he was thoroughly disappointed. A disgusted sound came from the elf's mouth as he said:

"Remind me why I date you."

"Oh, I'm sure it's because of my dashing looks and god-like sense of humor." Garrett answered, smiling; Fenris rolled his eyes, already expecting that answer.

"Why am I not amused?" he said. "And I'm _not_ going to listen to this. Don't even try to stop me or I swear to God I will punch you."

Hawke just lifted his hands in surrender as Fenris skipped the song, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's anger. He saw that one coming, anyway.

"I swear you'll like the next one!" Fenris looked at Garrett with disbelief written all over his face. "I'm telling you, you'll like it!"

"… Right."

"Just play it!"

Fenris did what his boyfriend asked, and soon _Pocketfull of Sunshine_ started playing. When he realized what song it was, Fenris tried as much as he could to keep a straight face, but that was proving to be very hard as a song that he knew like the palm of his hand was on. _Don't let Garrett notice, don't let Garret notice…_

Garrett, obviously, noticed.

"Fen… Are you _singing along_?"

"Look, I saw the movie _once_ when I was bored, _ok_? The song is really catchy and I just happen to have _accidentally_ memorized all of the lyrics. And _maybe_ watched the movie again." Fenris had his entire face red, embarrassed that his guilty pleasure had been exposed. He paused the song and refused to look at Hawke, knowing that the other man would make fun of him for that. _Well, at least it isn't Anders._ "… Twice."

" _Seriously_? You're talking about _Easy A_ , right?" _Well, here it comes…_ , the elf though. "Fen, I love that movie too!"

"… _What?_ "

"Yeah, it's really great! And I also kinda had the song stuck in my head for a week after I watched it… Let's watch it later?" Garret said, smiling.

"Yes, I… I would like that." Fenris allowed himself to smile back, still a little embarrassed but feeling less shameful after what his boyfriend said, "I watched it again three times, actually."

"Jesus, Fen, remind me to tell Isabella that, she's going to _love_ it." He lifted one of his hands in the air, as if holding something, and continued, now talking with a very bad imitation of Isabella's accent, "The guy who refuses to sleep with her because she is, excuse my manners, a slut, is in love with a movie about a girl who pretends to be a slut. Is that not ironic?"

"Shut up, that's not the reason. I honestly could not care less about how many people she sleeps with." Fenris rolled his eyes at Hawke's behavior, a small smile on his mouth, "And besides, if I was going to judge anyone for that, it would have to be you, mister 'I slept with half the campus before meeting Fenris, and also slept with the other half after meeting him'"

"Please, Fen, you know sex isn't really a big deal for me – not that I'm sleeping with anyone besides you now; I take relationships seriously, mind you. And you know you had my heart with that cute laugh you gave me after I first flirted with you." He paused, thoughtful, and laughed, "Well, you being extremely good looking also helped, I'll give you that."

Fenris looked at him, sure that that the man was joking, but also knowing that it was the truth. Hawke hadn't slept with less people after meeting Fenris, and he certainly hadn't made a secret out of it. He had, however, started seeing Fenris more, and the elf had suddenly found himself going to coffee shops on cold days accompanied by Hawke and Hawke's gigantic dog, which the man would walk in the mornings. It had only gotten worse after that, with them meeting every day, and going together to their group's favorite bar, and, hey, if Garrett liked to spend time with Fenris and Fenris liked to spend time with Garrett, then what the hell, right?

A few months after that, Hawke started sleeping with less people and, somehow, he got even closer to Fenris – both Varric and Isabella were a little bit jealous of losing their friend, but they preferred to get writing material instead of getting Hawke. After many trials and tribulations, the couple officially became a couple and it had been almost a year since.

"Yes, I know." Fenris said, taking Hawke's hand between his; he looked into his boyfriends eyes and continued, "That was the day you got my heart as well."

Time stopped for a second while they were like that, and Fenris loved every second of it. It was nice having someone to count on, someone he knew he could tell anything, someone he could give his heart to. It had been difficult after what Danarius did to him, and he still had many scars, but having Hawke by his side helped him heal the worse of it. Fenris leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, still holding hands, and on that moment, he knew he could tell Hawke the words his boyfriend had been waiting for.

"There's still another song, you know?" Hawke said, quietly. "You wouldn't want to have endured this much just to quit at the finish line, would you?"

Fenris nodded and Hawke pressed play, letting Elvis' voice fill the room. Hawke started to sing along, his deep voice mixing with the singer's'.

" _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ ," he put his arm around Fenris, embracing him, " _But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you_ " He kissed the top of the elf's head and continued, " _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you._ "

The song finished after a while and Fenris would vehemently deny the tears on his eyes the next day, but it wasn't the next day yet, and so the thing he actually did was pull Hawke's face closer to his and silently say.

"I love you too, Garrett."

They kissed, and on that moment Fenris's old sofa, his cold living room, his messy apartment, those were the best places in the world for both of them.


End file.
